Un regalo para mamá
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: - ¡Eres tan lindo! Quisiera que mis nietos se pareciesen a ti, con tus ojos verde brillante o esa piel pálida y adorablemente sonrojada-. En un principio Eileen Prince no le pareció mas que una señora demasiado entusiasta pero ahora lo tenia bastante claro ¡La mujer estaba loca! ¿Como podia sugerir que, él, Harry Potter, podría alguna vez enamorarse de Severus Snape?
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Un regalo para mamá

Parejas: SeverusxHarry y lo demás vendrá después XD

Disclaimer: Sinceramente, si Harry Potter me perteneciera el final habría sido algo muuuuuy diferente… me conformo con incendiar el epilogo XD

**"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

El clima en las calles de Londres no podía ser más ideal, o al menos eso pensaba el joven de cabellera azabache y despeinada que transitaba a paso distraído por la sección muggle de la ciudad, aun cuando muchos no compartiesen su opinión el seguía creyendo que el clima de hoy era realmente agradable, lo cual no era el caso de la demás población londinense, poniendo como principal ejemplo a la señora a la cual una feroz ráfaga de viento había arrancado su colorida bufanda o al hombre que había resbalado con el charco tres calles arriba, dejando caer un perfecto pastelillo relleno al suelo.

Aspiro profundamente otra bocanada de aire y sus ojos parecieron brillar con autentico regocijo, el día de hoy, finalmente, había recibido la tan esperada carta de Dumbledore, aquella de la cual había aguardado respuesta positiva desde principios del año escolar. Podría volver a Hogwarts y con algo de suerte permanecería allí de forma indefinida durante los siguientes años de su vida, eso sin duda probaba que hoy era uno de los mejores días que había tenido.

_Al fin una buena noticia_, se dijo mientras esquivaba el chorrillo de agua que caía desde el techo de uno de los edificios, quizás podría empezar a realizar sus compras navideñas ¿Que más daba que fuesen mediados de noviembre? Su actitud positiva no duraría toda la vida y sus amigos bien podrían beneficiarse de su excelente humor, viró en la siguiente esquina y se encamino hasta la parte comercial, aquella que rara vez visitaba, obviamente no contaba las veces que Hermione lo había arrastrado hasta el lugar por 'algo de ropa decente'.

Se maravilló al ver que a pesar de que la época navideña aún no había comenzado, algunos escaparates ya empezaban a lucir los típicos colores de la temporada y a anunciar los caros juguetes que estarían a la disposición de los santas con mayor poder adquisitivo, uno de los ventanales en especial llamo su atención, en él se exhibían pequeños cachorros que ladraban emocionados y correteaban de un lado a otro meneando sus peludas colitas, aparentemente emocionados al ver su rostro pegado al vidrio.

-Ustedes realmente son adorables- admitió regalándoles una sonrisa, uno de los cachorros realizo una curiosa cabriola que logró arrancarle una suave risa, en verdad estaban completamente locos.

Mas por perder un poco de tiempo que por otra cosa realizó unos cuantos mimos al enérgico grupo de caninos que seguía mirándolo ingenuamente a través del frio cristal, finalmente decidió alejarse del lugar, si se quedaba ahí no avanzaría en nada con sus compras y lo único que conseguiría sería un resfriado seguro. Con un último gesto se dio media vuelta yendo a parar directo al suelo cuando impacto con el cuerpo de algún despistado transeúnte.

-Discúlpeme- se apresuró a decir cuando vio que la otra persona también había caído al suelo, rápidamente la ayudo a levantarse, sentía que le debía al menos eso, por lo que podía ver su grueso vestido no se había manchado con la caída y eso era algo que interiormente agradecía.

-No te preocupes querido, esta anciana es más fuerte de lo que parece- aseguro su compañera que ya se había puesto de pie, Harry no sabía que era exactamente lo que lo había hecho retroceder cuando se encontró con su mirada pero estaba seguro de que esa mujer solo había llegado a complicarle la vida, además de que le resultaba conocida- ¡Oh, pero mira que mono eres!- chillo mientras dejaba caer sus bolsas de compra al suelo y se lanzaba en contra de Harry, quien a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos no logro apartarse de ella a tiempo, rodeando su cuello en un emocionado abrazo- Eres la cosita más adorable sobre la cual halla posado mis ojos- agrego mientras daba algunos brinquitos.

Harry empezó a forcejear después de soltar un jadeo sorprendido, no creía que resultara nada normal que una mujer, por muy mayor que fuese, simplemente se te lanzara encima y se negara a soltarte como si se tratara de una chiquilla emocionada, seguramente lo estaría confundiendo con alguien más.

-S-señora, debe de estar confundida- logro decir a través de las variadas capas de ropa que ambos usaban, por más que lo intentaba no podía desasirse de su abrazo y eso que la mujer era solo un poco más alta que él, cosa que atribuía a sus tacones.

-¡Cariño!- empezó a gritar- ¡Querido ven aquí! ¡Quiero que veas que es lo que quiero para navidad!- Harry solo podía esperar que ese hombre pudiese librarlo de su muy penosa situación, soltando un suspiro derrotado dejo caer sus brazos y simplemente se dedicó a tratar de conseguir algo de oxigeno cuando la presión en sus costillas aumentaba- ¡Mi pequeño príncipe!- volvió a chillar.

-¿Se puede saber que es todo este escándalo?- la voz sedosa y profunda envió un escalofrió directo a su espina dorsal pero, eso no tenía sentido ¿O sí?

-Ya encontré mi regalo de navidad- dijo decidida- vean aquí mi pequeño príncipe, quiero que lo veas bien- contesto la mujer casi saltando de pura alegría, al parecer estaba encantado con el hecho.

-Si lo que quieres es un cachorro, será mejor que lo vayas olvidando madre, no me encargare de limpiar las gracias de nadie- el borde de un abrigo apareció en el limitado rango de visión del chico-que-vivió-para-ser-aplastado- ¿Pero qué…?- la mujer finalmente aflojo su agarre en Harry quien aprovecho para separarse un buen par de centímetros de ella, alzo su vista listo para pedirle a su hijo que lo ayudara a librarse cuando, al encontrarse con el dueño de la voz, empezó a boquear en una completa perdida de palabras ¡Esto simplemente no podía ser verdad! Se suponía que hoy fuese un día perfecto.

-¿A que es monísimo?- el ojiverde fue vagamente consiente de un ligero agarre en su mejilla, sin embargo toda su atención estaba centrada en el pétreo hombre que le devolvía la mirada. –Es simplemente el regalo perfecto- dijo apretando nuevamente su abrazo en el chico.

-Hubiese preferido al cachorro- gruño Snape con sorna- al menos estaríamos seguros de que tiene todas sus vacunas- la mueca burlona logro que el ojiverde reaccionara, no iba a permitirle que lo humillara, menos aun si terminarían siendo compañeros en Hogwarts justo después de las vacaciones navideñas.

- ¿Ahora es cuando me dices que tu si las tienes todas, Snape?-

-Escucha Potter, si crees que…-

-Oh, vamos, Sevvy. Tienes que admitir que es adorable- Harry observo fascinado como la mujer pellizcaba la mejilla de Snape obteniendo solo una mueca disconforme a cambio, estaba seguro de que cualquier otra persona habría acabado muerta o, como mínimo, maldecida hasta la inconciencia.

-Potter podrá ser muchas cosas, pero adorable no es una de ellas- mascullo el hombre mientras lo miraba impasible y con las cejas alzadas.

-Awww, no puedes hablar enserio, cariño. Solo mira sus mejillitas- luego sin darle tiempo a responder giro su rostro sonriente al chico que apretujaba entre sus brazos- ¡Eres tan lindo! Quisiera que mis nietos se pareciesen a ti, con tus ojos verde brillante o esa piel pálida y adorablemente sonrojada- Snape poco dispuesto a seguir soportando tales disparates arranco al turbado Gryffindor de entre los brazos de su madre, sin importarle mandarlo al suelo en cuanto lo hubo soltado.

-Auch- gimió cuando su trasero recibió de lleno el impacto

-Tienes que estar bromeando, no tocare al engendro de James Potter solo para tu disfrute de madre- gruño ignorando al chico que murmuraba disgustado mientras se sacudía el polvo, Harry pese a todo el alboroto se consolaba con el pensamiento de que ya sabía de donde conocía a la mujer, Eileen Prince, o mejor dicho Snape.

-¡Pero Sevvy!- gimió la mujer- él es ideal para ti- Snape parecía a punto de reclamar cuando Eileen coloco su pequeña mano sobre su boca- solo piénsalo, sus cuerpos encajan perfectamente- en este punto tomo a Harry del brazo y lo empujo contra el pecho de su hijo.

-Y-yo…- la sangre de Harry se arremolino en sus mejillas cuando comprendió que era lo que la loca mujer sugería, además de que el contacto físico con su exprofesor lo incomodaba.

-Aléjate, Potter!- gruño empujándolo de forma brusca.

-No fue mi idea bastardo grasiento- replico Harry sobándose el pecho ofendido, en esta ultima hora había sido lastimado y aporreado más veces de las que podía contar.

-Me debes respeto niñato ingrato, yo salve tú desconsiderado trasero más veces de las que tú limitado coeficiente te permitiría contar-

-Si tanto desea mi respeto tiene que ganárselo-

-Como si necesitara algo de ti-

-¡Entonces deje de actuar como si le importara!- en este punto ambos estaban fulminándose con la mirada e ignorando a una muy satisfecha Eileen que decidió continuar con su lista.

-Y por lo que se ve ambos son bastante tercos- prosiguió.

-¡No es verdad!- gritaron a la vez solo para volver a fulminarse con la mirada.

-No tengo nada en común con la superestrella mimada del mundo mágico- reprocho Snape

-Como si pudiese tener algo que ver con el amargado murciélago de las mazmorras- refutó el ojiverde.

-Oh, pero si ambos lo son, es más, me atrevería a decir que son lo bastante tercos como para soportarse el uno al otro- Eileen comenzó a caminar y sin saber muy bien porque ambos la siguieron, Harry recogió las bolsas que había dejado caer y frunció el ceño cuando Snape se las arranco de las manos.

-Además, según recuerdo, tu odias a las personas que son ruidosas en la cama, Sevvy- comento como si nada- él es justo lo que podrías desear, oh! Y sus mejillas lucen adorables cuando se sonrojan- añadió cuando observo la cara de Harry, pero es que el chico no podía creer tanta desvergüenza ¡Que le podría importar a Snape si era ruidoso o no en la cama!? Y hablando de eso.

-¡Como sabe eso!- chillo con el rubor negándose a partir de su rostro.

-Tsk Tsk una dama jamás revela sus secretos, pero créeme, lo sé- respondió tocando la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice- es una de las cosas que se aprenden con los años- continuo caminando mientras tarareaba una canción- ahora qué lugar sería ideal para una merienda ligera- se preguntó en voz alta cuando por fin se detuvo.

-Bien, será mejor que yo me retire- dijo Harry dándose cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo los últimos minutos, ignoro decididamente el bufido de Snape.

-No, no, no. Tú tienes que comer con nosotros- replico Eileen mientras enlazaba sus brazos- Es mejor que tú y mi hijo empiecen a conocerse, después de todo solo falta poco más de un mes para navidad- comento con una sonrisa que a Harry le recordó a su siempre alegre amiga Luna.

-Definitivamente no, Potter no comerá con nosotros- negó en rotundo el pocionista mientras los apartaba por segunda vez en el día.

-Awww, pero Sevvy, seguramente no te dañaría en nada invitarle un café- reprocho la bruja zafándose del agarre- Yo no te eduque para que fueras así de desconsiderado con tu prometido- agrego mientras agitaba su delgado dedo índice en frente de la cara de un cada vez más crispado Snape.

-¡Él no es mi prometido!- Gritaron ambos a la vez

-Tsk Prometidos, novios, amantes, lo que sea… aunque creo que amantes no es correcto decirlo todavía- reflexiono en voz alta ente el horror de ambos hombres- después de todo todavía no pasan su primera noche juntos- en este punto se detuvo y volteo a mirarlos alegre- ¡Ya entiendo! Es eso lo que quieren ¿No? Desean ir a un hotel, o quizás a sus apartamentos, si es así no los detendré- agrego mientras los empujaba, instándolos a retirarse.

-¡No!- grito Harry mientras se removía inquieto

-Detén esta tontería, madre- gruño Snape logrando recuperar el control de la situación.

-Como quieran- declaro molesta- pero al menos vayamos por un café, me muero de frio- dijo frotando sus brazos en un intento de conseguir calor.

-No haremos tal cosa, tu y yo partiremos a casa donde nos olvidaremos de este incidente y Potter podrá congelar su trasero donde se le pegue la regalada gana- añadió fulminando con la mirada al chico, como si creyese que todo este embrollo fuese su culpa.

-Bueno, aunque detesto estar de acuerdo con Snape- contesto el chico respondiendo a su dura mirada- Yo en verdad tengo que irme- declaro empezando a caminar.

-vamos, ustedes no serían capaces de negarle un simple capricho a esta pobre anciana ¿O sí?- pregunto realizando algunos pucheros que hicieron que el estómago de Harry se retorciera incomodo, no quería dejarla con esa cara abatida.

-Ni estas anciana, ni eres 'pobre' y mucho menos es un 'simple capricho'- declaro el hombre mayor negándose a reconocer que también se sentía turbado por la expresión llorosa de su madre, era claro que era una manipulación ¡Por merlín!

-Jamás pensé que me hablarías así- lloriqueo la mujer- ¿No se suponía que eras mi pequeño príncipe?- gimió enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Harry.

-Creo que podría tomarme un par de minutos- murmuro Harry negándose a mirar al Slytherin y dedicándose en cambio a brindarle algunas palmaditas de animo a Eileen, nada le costaba cumplirle ese simple capricho y si eso lo ayudaba a llevarse mejor con el hombre pues entonces no tenía nada que perder, sinceramente sería mucho mejor que encontrárselo en Hogwarts meses después y que ambos tuviesen el recuerdo de esta muy accidentada tarde.

-Supongo que no hay más remedio- acepto Snape con un suspiro derrotado, estaba claro que no ganaría la batalla.

-¡Perfecto! Conozco un café adorable a solo un par de cuadras- comento la bruja repentinamente alegre, por su cuenta corría que ese par terminara irremediablemente unido.

* * *

**N/A: **Lo se, lo se, tengo otras dos historias de Harry y Sevvy pero ¿Que puedo decir? necesito asegurarme de que las y los lectores Snarry tengan material nuevo que leer XD y si me apresuro a terminar mis otro pendientes incluso veran a mi bebe mas querido :p

Espero que les guste y oder contar con su apoyo, nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Un regalo para mamá

**Parejas:** SeverusxHarry y lo demás vendrá después XD

**Disclaimer:** Si Harry Potter fuera mio.. creo q habria traumado a por lo menos la mitad del mundo con el final que le hubiese puesto  
Asi que yo que ustedes agradeceria por eso :3

* * *

-¡Asqueroso bastardo!- un rayo de luz roja salió disparado de la punta de su varita de forma violenta más Harry no le prestó atención, estaba decidido a liberar sus frustración con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente, y en este caso las víctimas resultaron ser sus propias almohadas- ¡No es más que un desgraciado egocéntrico!- volvió a gritar completamente furibundo mientras le hacía un enorme tajo a una de sus almohadas, ni siquiera se molestó en despejar el aire de la enorme cortina de plumas que ahora lo invadían.

-Simplemente lo odio- gruño dándole una patada a la funda vacía para mostrar su inconformidad con mayor ahínco, la plática que había sostenido con el hombre no había sido nada agradable y de nada le había servido portarse correctamente con su madre en todo momento, a veces creía que el hombre simplemente había nacido bastardo y así iba a quedarse, aunque después de conocer a Eileen su teoría parecía perder gran parte de su fuerza. ¿Cómo una mujer tan tierna y despistada podía traer al mundo a semejante hijo de…? Interrumpió su línea de pensamiento prometiéndose averiguarlo después, aunque estaba considerando seriamente la idea de impedir que Luna tuviese hijos.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme?- pregunto molesto a nadie en particular, la odiosa cara de Severus Snape bailoteo frente a sus ojos- ¿Que, en nombre de Merlín, es esa tontería de 'Mantente alejado de mi madre Potter'?- el tono chillón que empleo definitivamente lo desacreditaba como una buena imitación del pocionista, pero no le importaba.

Oh, definitivamente, no importaba.

NO. LE. IMPORTABA.

Se recordó por millonésima vez desde que regresara.

La comida con Eileen había sido agradable, sinceramente, la mujer era realmente divertida cuando no estaba tratando de meterlo en la cama de su hijo y también ayudaba mucho al ambiente; ligeramente tenso, el hecho de que Snape había sacado su copia del profeta y se dedicara a ignorarlos olímpicamente, cosa que la mujer no dudo en reprochar de vez en cuando.

Harry había pensado que su actitud había sido correcta, en ningún momento había demostrado alguna falta de respeto e incluso se había mordido la lengua en varias ocasiones cuando no creyó oportuno indicarle a Eileen que discernía con ella en algunos puntos, como en política actual o algunos datos de los matrimonios, francamente, la mujer parecía sacada de alguna década anterior o algo parecido.

Pero noooo, eso no había sido suficiente para su real alteza (aquí hizo una mueca recordando el apellido materno de su ex profesor) el gran Severus Snape, al parecer había considerado que Harry no era lo suficientemente digno o educado o refinado o lo que sea que se le pudiese ocurrir a ese bastardo Slytherin; al final de la comida le había pedido a su madre que se adelantara un poco porque necesitaba hablar con él, Eileen había accedido emocionada, obviamente creyendo que había logrado algún avance en la relación que existía entre ambos, y sin demasiadas protestas se había despedido con un beso en la mejilla del que ella consideraba su futuro yerno.

¿Cuál había sido la gran cosa? ¿Que había hecho que Harry pulverizara su juego de sabanas preferido y que masacrara sus preciadas almohadas?

Simple.

Severus Snape le había ordenado, no pedido o sugerido, no, le había ORDENADO (por no decir exigido) que se mantuviera lo más lejos posible de su madre si no quería ser hechizado de tal forma que su parecido con Ojo Loco Moody no pasaría desapercibido.

¿La respuesta de Harry?

Bien, suponía que un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha no contaba como respuesta, pero él podía fingir que si lo había sido…

Ok, quizás había sido demasiado y tal vez, solo tal vez, el efecto dramático se habría conservado mejor si no hubiese salido huyendo…er… mejor dicho, si no se hubiese retirado tan rápidamente del lugar, ¡pero es que ese hombre simplemente lograba sacarlo de quicio!

No era más que un hombre amargado que no podía soportarlo solo por el parecido con su padre ¿De verdad eso era su culpa? ¿Por qué no se quejaba con la genética si tenía tantas ganas de reclamar imposibles?

-¡Eileen está loca si piensa que algún día permitiré que ese amargado me toque!- grito a todo pulmón desgarrando con las manos la última almohada entera que le quedaba, su respiración estaba agitada y decidió parar unos pocos momentos para tomar un vaso de agua, la garganta le ardía y no solamente por haber estado gritando durante las últimas dos horas, de alguna forma quería culpar a Snape, seguramente la bilis que había tenido que tragarse de sus múltiples corajes también era en parte responsable y como cada coraje que hacia estaba relacionado a ese hombre entonces si era su culpa.

¡Merlín, sería capaz de culparlo por la leche caducada si se diese la oportunidad!

-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo por el cual tu casa luce exactamente como el interior de un gallinero?- Harry alzo la vista y sintió que por fin podía sonreír un poco, su amiga Hermione seguramente le subiría el ánimo, siempre lo hacía.

-No es nada- realizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia- solo digamos que hoy no ha sido mi mejor día- confeso con una mueca.

-Bien, puede que yo pueda alegrártelo un poco- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba en vano esconder su emoción- Adivina quien se ganó un par de entradas para esa película que tanto deseabas ver- le pregunto la chica agitando un par de entradas frente a su amigo.

-¿Hermione, es enserio?-pregunto completamente ilusionado, la idea de al fin poder ver esa película lo entusiasmaba, siempre que intentaba verla las entradas estaban agotadas, sin embargo hubo algo que nublo su alegría-¿Volvieron a pelear?- el tono serio de su voz no sorprendió a Hermione que se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada ligeramente incomoda.

-Nos estamos dando un tiempo- admitió al fin, no sería justo mentirle a Harry.

-Lo lamento- susurro el chico sin saber qué hacer, se sintió algo culpable por haber hecho tanto escándalo por otro desplante de Snape cuando sus mejores amigos probablemente lo necesitaban más que a nadie en estos momentos.

Hermione suspiro apartando un rizo castaño de su cara- La verdad, hemos considerado la idea de terminar, lo nuestro no está funcionando- dirigió sus ojos chocolates nuevamente al ojiverde- No queremos que esta relación arruine la amistad que teníamos- Harry le devolvió la triste sonrisa, él tampoco quería que eso pasara.

-Bien, así que supongo que por hoy disfrutare de los beneficios de tener una amiga soltera y con boletos de cine para mis películas favoritas- intento bromear para quitar la tensión del aire, sintiéndose mejor cuando Hermione le sonrió de vuelta.

-Para que sepas, no te saldrá gratis, deberás pagar las palomitas- sentencio la chica alegremente mientras ambos salían del lugar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Las risitas alegres se dejaron escuchar por las paredes de la casa del salvador del mundo mágico cuando ambos jóvenes regresaron de ver la película, seguían intercambiando opiniones sobre los actores y los diálogos, cosa sumamente entretenida para ambos.

-¡Te lo juro Hermione, jamás me imagine que el fuera el villano!- Declaro Harry con la sorpresa aun inundando su voz

-Pues yo empecé a sospechar desde la tercera escena en la que dejo escapar un comentario comprometedor- refuto la chica, Harry se sentía más alegre ahora que comprobaba que su amiga se encontraba mejor de lo que había temido en un principio.

-Bien, te invito a cenar, eso si no te molesta la pasta de fideos recalentada acompañada de una rebanada del pastel de carne que quedo el otro día—ofreció sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, pero la verdad era que casi siempre terminaba comiendo lo mismo durante una semana, al ser el único que comía lo que sea que preparase y al estar acostumbrado a prepararlo en grandes cantidades, pues no tenía mucha opción. Esa era otra de las razones por las que agradecía poder regresar a Hogwarts, no más cocinar, al menos durante el año escolar.

Hermione asintió con un gesto en su cara que indicaba lo exasperantemente divertida que encontraba la situación, Harry le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa solo para que la misma se borrara al momento en el que entraron a la sala.

¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

-Harry, cariño, me preguntaba a qué hora llegarías- frente a él se encontraba la misma mujer que había vuelto de revés su mañana, aquella que le había sugerido la más disparatada de las ideas y con la cual tenía prohibido hablar, aparentemente.

-¿C-como entro a mi casa?- es todo lo que pudo articular, Hermione veía a la mujer bastante sorprendida, si era por el hecho de no esperar compañía o porque la reconociera, no estaba seguro.

-Oh, fue bastante sencillo- afirmo Eileen mientras se levantaba del sillón- simplemente le pedí la clave de tu red Flu a un buen amigo… pero dime Harry, no me vas a presentar a tu… ¿Hermanita?- completo mirando de forma evaluativa a Hermione, Harry casi se suelta a reír ahí mismo, la mujer volvía a mostrarle estar más que perdida en cuanto a las noticias o su entorno, cualquier persona normal sabría que Harry Potter era hijo único.

-Algo así- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y optando por ignorar el hecho de que la mujer había logrado colarse al interior de su residencia- Ella es mi mejor amiga, Hermione Granger… Hermione, ella es Eileen Snape la...- Harry no pudo terminar su oración pues la bruja había tomado el control de su presentación con un tono ligeramente menos alegre.

-Mucho gusto querida, preferiría que me conocieras como Eileen Prince si no te molesta- comento regalándole una sonrisa a la castaña que acepto su mano para estrecharla- Soy la futura suegra de Harry- Las pupilas de Hermione se ensancharon en esa parte, ciertamente eso le daba su respuesta a Harry, Hermione si había reconocido a la mujer y la noticia de que fuera a casarse con Snape de todas las personas la perturbaba tanto como a él.

-¡No es verdad!- chillo tratando de defenderse aunque poco pudo hacer con el rubor que inundo sus mejillas.

-Te aseguro que si- reprocho la bruja mirándolo con un aire severo- Mi nombre es y siempre ha sido Eileen Prince, no pretendas emparentarme con… ese hombre… tan…- en este punto realizo una mueca que delataba un rencor que aun la lastimaba por dentro, aun así no continuo su oración y después de soltar un suspiro volvió a atacar a Harry con una de sus entusiastas sonrisas- En fin, Harry, encanto, vine aquí para arreglar los planes de la boda- aseguro extrayendo de su bolso un largo pergamino con algunos rayones de dos colores distintos, Harry creyó reconocer una de las letras pero su cerebro estaba tan aturdido que no podía ubicarlas.

No era solo que Eileen hubiese logrado entrar en su casa o que estuviera instalada en ella como si siempre le hubiese pertenecido. No, lo que más lo aturdía y consternaba era el hecho de que esta mujer ya estuviese planificando una boda que jamás había sido acordada, una boda que ella había sugerido ¡Hace menos de doce horas!

-¿Harry?- llamo Hermione cuando se cansó de ver a su amigo mirar a la Señora Prince con la boca abierta y un enorme gesto de incredulidad- ¿Podrías explicarme esto?- pregunto con cautela.

-Necesito te- gimió el chico- esto será largo- aclaro con un gruñido.

-Tomate tu tiempo, mi dulce angelito- desestimo Eileen provocando un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas de Harry y una risa ahogada de parte de Hermione, esa clase de apodos eran en extremo bochornosos.

-¿Prefieren que les traiga algo de cenar?- pregunto dándose por vencido, quizás Hermione lo ayudaría a entender a esta mujer.

-Oh, si quieren cenar no se detengan por mi culpa, yo cabo de hacerlo con mi pequeño príncipe en Hogwarts- aseguro con una sonrisita picara que hizo que a Harry se le revolviese el estómago. Al parecer estaba sugiriendo que él en verdad se encontraba interesado en el pocionista.

-Entonces la dejo a cargo de Hermione- musito dando media vuelta y negándose a reconocer que su cara podría ganar un concurso en una feria de tomates.

-Por supuesto, dulce angelito- se burló Hermione- en lo que tu preparas mi espagueti yo hablare con tu suegra sobre el diseño de las invitaciones- termino con una gran carcajada que provoco que Harry jurara desde el fondo de su pecho que se cobraría una gran venganza en contra de la castaña.

-Oh, al fin una opinión femenina- se emocionó Eileen- si supieras que hasta el momento solo he pensado en un marco sencillo en plata con fondo envejecido…- la conversación de las chicas poco a poco se fue apagando mientras Harry se adentraba en su cocina.

Su vida no podía ser más rara, tan solo había pasado poco más de un año desde que derrotase a Voldemort y un par de meses desde que el ultimo mortifago prófugo hubiese sido arrestado, él había pensado que este era su momento de empezar a vivir de forma tranquila, incluso podría volver a Hogwarts, su hogar, bajo el puesto de reemplazo de Poopy a partir del próximo diciembre y todo porque la Medimaga consideraba que mudarse a Francia con la familia de su hermana(quien al parecer iba a tener trillizos) y donde actualmente residía su anciano Padre, era lo mejor, así como el aceptar el puesto que Beaxbetus le ofrecía. Pero no, siempre tenía que haber una pega en cualquier cosa buena que le pasara a Harry-maldito-Potter, y en esta ocasión parecía ser demasiado para que incuso su cordura, acostumbrada a los más grandes absurdos, pudiese soportarlo.

El sonido de unas escandalosas risas conspiradoras lo hizo estremecer, Hermione podía ser realmente cruel y efectiva cuando se lo proponía, trato de pensar en algo que podría haber hecho que Hermione aprovechara el asunto para tomarse la revancha pero no lo encontró, tal vez su amiga solo estaba buscando una distracción para superar lo que le pasaba con Ron.

Realmente no quería volver a la salita, pero ante todo estaba su actitud Gryffindor que lo empujaba a portarse correcto y caballeroso, tal vez debería encontrar alguna forma de ahogarla para que su herido orgullo pudiese mantenerse en pie. Soltó un suspiro sufrido y camino hasta las mujeres que escribían en otro pergamino, se había tomado la libertad de traerle algunas galletas a Eileen, solo esperaba que no fuese alérgica a la nuez o algo.

-Sí, si… justo de esa manera querida- La mirada alegre y complacida en los ojos de Eileen provoco que su enojo y angustia se desvanecieran, la mujer parecía una niña pequeña y de alguna forma despertaba un profundo sentimiento de protección en su interior- me imagino a Harry bajando de un carruaje tirado por hipogrifos y pasando bajo ese arco de flores con una túnica de gala color Champagne- afirmó mientras hacia otro trazo en el pergamino, el rubor volvió nuevamente a inundarlo ¡Hipogrifos? ¿Arco de flores? ¡Que acaso lo confundía con una chica?

-Mmmm creo que sería mejor si ambos entran al mismo tiempo- refuto Hermione para horror de Harry, y me gustaría un color más oscuro en su túnica, así su piel pálida y sus ojos resaltaran más.. Especialmente si recortamos un poco el flequillo- realizo otro trazo y Eileen soltó un chillido extasiado.

-¡Se verá como un verdadero Ángel, mi pequeño Príncipe no podrá ni creérselo!- aseguro arrullando el pergamino contra su pecho.

-Ese es mi objetivo- respondió Hermione satisfecha.

-Traje él te- declaró Harry para hacerse notar, procuro mantener su enojo fuera de su tono mas no estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido.

-¡Oh, pero mira la hora!- reclamo Eileen bastante sorprendida- Lo siento, querido, otro día momento a charlar contigo, pero es necesario que me retire ahora mismo- afirmo la bruja mientras se levantaba y se despedía de Harry con un sonoro beso en su mejilla- cuídate, me pondré en contacto contigo mañana mismo- y dándole un suave gesto de despedida a Hermione salió por la red flu sin que ninguno de los dos escuchase cual había sido su destino.

-Una mujer encantadora tu futura suegra- comento Hermione a la ligera mientras sorbía un poco de su te.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué le seguiste el juego?- exigió realmente molesto, sabía que Hermione no tenía la culpa pero ella solita se había ofrecido como chivo expiatorio cuando se había puesto en plan dama de honor con Eileen.

-Estaba tratando de conseguir información- reprocho la castaña.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes?- pregunto Harry sintiéndose inmensamente aliviado de que Hermione no estuviese planeando su asesinato a manos de Snape.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que voy a decírtelo?- pregunto curiosa.

-¿Nuestra imperecedera amistad?- respondió con suerte.

-Cerca- replico Hermione con una sonrisa- Bien, de lo que pude hablar con ella… he notado que sus conocimientos del mundo en general la hicieran ver como si viniera de otra época- Harry bufo ante esto, eso ya lo había deducido- O como si no hubiese tenido muy poca, si no es que ninguna, comunicación con el mundo exterior- razono la chica sorprendiéndolo- También pareciera ser que le incomoda en extremo, y también la enoja hasta cierto punto, el solo hecho de que le menciones a Tobías Snape o a sus padres… aún no sé qué hacer con estos datos- afirmo pensativa.

-Pues yo de momento solo quiero cenar y olvidarme de que Eileen alguna vez estuvo aquí- refunfuño mientras se arremolinaba en su lugar.

-Ya estas empezando a sonar como Ronald- mascullo Hermione procediendo a tomar su plato.

Definitivamente Eileen Prince aka Snape representaba un misterio y si había alguien capaz de desentrañar los misterios y secretos mejor guardados del mundo mágico, ese era Harry Potter.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, estoy empezando a cansarme.. esta es como la quinta o sexta vez que intento subirlo T.T.. pero yo soy mas terca! asi q se sube por que si hmmm

Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus Reviews que contestare por PM, exepto los Guests esos seran aqui n.n

Ya ven q como es fic inscrito tengo q portarme como niña buena y obedecer a FF u.u

Bien, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado!

Y yo espero que esta cosa agarre por fin e.e


End file.
